


Comb

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: There was a picture in the end credits, Victor combing Yuuri's hair...  Just a quick one over that.





	

Holding the comb in his hand, he feels Yuuri lean back between his legs, relaxing.  Watching his head fall back a little bit, Victor looks down at that mop of hair, smiling to himself, knowing this is what he loves the most.  Yuuri comfortable and relaxed against him.  Taking the comb, he slowly combs through Yuuri’s hair, a gentle pull, making sure to doesn’t catch on any tangles.  Pulling the comb a bit more, he starts at the ends, working his way up a bit more.  He wants to make sure he has any tangles out.  He is a lot more gentle than Yuuri is, as Yuuri will rip through his hair, taking out strands as he goes along.  When Victor catches him doing this, he will come behind him and gently lay his hand on his shoulder.  Normally Yuuri will blush and just hand the comb over.    

But now, this has become a pre-competition ritual they do.  Himself, he would love to sleep until it was time to take the ice.  Yuuri never could do that.  Victor had tried a few time, even napping with him, but Yuuri would never sleep.  Yuuri’s nerves always got the best of him.  Even with Victor laying there with him, he was tense, his mind racing and unable to relax. 

The time they spend as Victor does his hair, calms Yuuri, and that is what he wants.  Victor loves any intimate moment he can get with Yuuri as well.  The quietness of the room, the closeness of them, the hair between his fingers and comb, Yuuri pressed back against him, relaxed and at ease.  Smiling to himself, Victor continues the comb through Yuuri’s hair, making sure every tangle is out.

He likes to run his fingers through Yuuri’s hair as well.  Feeling those strands slip through his fingers, falling back forward, he knew he could do this for hours.  As soothing as it was for Yuuri, it was as well for Victor.  Victor had nothing going on in his busy mind at these moments, the routines melted away, the ice went away, the cheering audiences, there was nothing roaring in his head.  Peace and quiet.  He knew Yuuri was his anchor, his place of calm and peace.  When he was with Yuuri, everything felt right, even if he was doing everything wrong.  It was no secret he was still fumbling around with how to coach Yuuri, sometimes he did not know what to say, and when Yuuri had one of his anxiety attacks, he felt lost.  He wanted Yuuri to know, he was there for anything he needed, he wanted to be Yuuri’s anchor as well. 

Victor knew he never truly knew life before Yuuri.  Something was always missing.  He had his fans, he had his coach, he had his rink mates.  Everyone always thought he had the perfect life.  Not that his life was bad, not at all, but he went through the days, through the motions, but nothing really emotional.  He wanted a reason to go to the rink, he wanted a reason to board a plane and go to the next competition, sure he isn’t in them, but Yuuri is.  That is his reason.  He learned quickly, everything that was missing, and Yuuri, not even knowing it, filled this all out.  

Feeling Yuuri against him, relaxed, breathing even, calm, this was what he had hoped for.  He knows Yuuri will still get anxious, but doing this, helps keep the anxiety away, for just a little bit longer.   Gliding the comb back through his hair, he watches it continue to fall forward.  He knows he will need to gel it back a little bit, but he is enjoying this moment, with the hair just falling back down and fingers threading through it as well.   

“Victor, I am going to fall asleep if you keep this up.”  Yuuri all but sighed out.  He chuckles and continues to run his fingers through the strands, they were soft.  Yuuri had gotten to using his shampoo, as he said it reminded him of Victor’s scent.  Always made him smile when Yuuri would step out the shower, smelling of his shampoo and soap.  The little things he did and would always blush over them, when Victor would point them out.  It was cute, it was Yuuri, it drove him crazy.   

Using his fingers he lightly started to massage his scalp.  Running the tips of his fingers over his scalp and pressing light circles he hears Yuuri sigh again.  If he continues this he will definitely be asleep, the goal is to relax him, not put him to sleep.   

Chuckling, he grabs the comb and starts combing through his hair.  The longer he combs it back, it will start staying that way, then he can work the gel through it, holding it in place.  Sometimes when Yuuri did it, he would get impatient, combing it back, putting on too much gel and it would get sticky and crunchy feeling. It would be slicked back, overly wet looking and would just stay there till Yuuri got under the hot water to wash out the overabundance of sticky gel.  Whenever Victor did it, it would still flow naturally, even when Yuuri skated and still stay pushed back.  Additionally, he wanted any excuse to continue combing his hair, any reason for these quiet moments where Yuuri is calm and relaxed and he can thread his fingers through his hair.

  
Combing through a few more times the hair was staying easier and not immediately falling back on his forehead and staying more pushed back.  He got the gel, squeezing a little in his palm and rubbing his hands together, threading his fingers through his hair letting it lay back.  He continues this till it looked perfect to him.  Leaning over as Yuuri tilts his back more, he gently kisses him, “All done, Yuuri.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! For some reason I just LOVE that picture and wanted to put a few words behind it! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr -
> 
>  
> 
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
>  
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Phayte <3


End file.
